


Hoodie Season

by handaramjwisung



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Cats, Love Confessions, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, aaaa i love soonie and doongie, fun fact : stay skinny by reading this story oof, i swear this story is kinda cute, idk how it ended up so crackish but there you go, im kidding its trash and its short, minho is a dork, theres only 3 real tags just yeet me off a cliff blease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 05:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16550042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/handaramjwisung/pseuds/handaramjwisung
Summary: Jisung must have missed something because since when did Soonie become a love guru?





	Hoodie Season

**Author's Note:**

> hi friends! i saw the cutest prompt on insta similair to this and i just had to do it and also this is my excuse for not updating on my banghan vamp fic oof

Jisung lets out a huge sigh of relief as he steps into the apartment. The biting wind outside even managed to penetrate Jisung's padded jacket, leaving the blonde boy shivering. Jisung shakes his head, letting a few snowflakes fall from his fluffy hair to the apartment floor. At least one good thing came out of the situation, Jisung muses as he removes his thick red scarf. His only class for that day was cancelled, his professor having cancelled it due to a bout of flu.

Jisung looks around the apartment confusedly, it was eerily quiet. He knew for a fact that his roommate, Minho, did not have classes on that day and having two adorable kittens roaming around the house did not usually result in peace and quiet. Jisung feels something soft brush against his bare legs. Glancing down, he sees a tiny orange and white ball of fluff nudging his calf, begging for attention. 

Jisung can't help but feel his heart burst as he picks up Doongie gently and rests him on his shoulder. The kitten is almost as clingy as his owner and one thing they have in common is they both own Jisung's heart. Doongie had always been more attached to Jisung while Soonie can always be seen napping peacefully in Minho's arms. Not that Jisung could blame the kitten, he would give anything to nap in Minho's arms as well.

Jisung swears he loses 10 years of his life when the kitten perched on his shoulder suddenly leaps. The kitten lands gracefully on the floor, turning back and mewing at Jisung almost smugly before pattering away. Jisung smiles fondly and follows the little fluffball. 

Jisung raises an eyebrow questioningly at Doongie as he watches the kitten nudge the slightly ajar door of Minho's room. Jisung points at the door and Jisung swears the kitten nods in reply. As Jisung makes to open the door fully, he feels a sharp stab of pain at his ankles. The little kitten had dug its little fangs in and even if Jisung couldn't speak cat, he understands the implications. 

"Ow, okay okay get off me please?" Jisung whispers, pleading with his hands clasped together. Jisung rolls his eyes when the kitten removes its sharp teeth from his poor ankle, Doongie could be so dramatic at times. Jisung huffs as he watched the kitten strut around, seemingly placated. Jisung scoops the kitten up into his hands, crouching near Minho's door and peeking in.

He spots the older boy lying upside down on a bean bag chair. Black hair a tangled mess and his hoodie had shifted down just enough that a sliver of tanned skin could be seen and Jisung swears he is not staring. However, Jisung admits that Minho still does look lovely, he always does at least to Jisung. His eyes sparkle even in the dim room and wait- is that Soonie he's holding?

Jisung watches in bewilderment as Minho brings the other pint-sized kitten near his face. Jisung has to clasp a hand over his mouth to stifle his laughter at the sight of Minho staring so deep into Soonie's eyes that his own become cross-eyed.

"Soonie-ah what do I do?" Minho wails in distress, and Jisung knows exactly where Doongie gets his dramatic flare from.

"He's honestly so adorable 25/7 but he probably does not know it. I mean, he's giving you competition and you're the cutest little thing," Minho continues, pouting cutely at the small kitten who mews in response. Jisung's interest is definitely peaked. Minho seems to have a crush on somebody and Jisung is hell-bent on finding out who it is. The blonde boy scoots a tiny bit closer to the door in hopes of hearing Minho's voice clearer.

"The way his cheeks puff up? Lord, just yeet me off the nearest cliff," Minho takes a pause to fan himself, "And the way he looks so tiny in my hoodies? I was ready to throw hands when my hoodies started going missing but when I found out he took it? He can take my money, my clothes and my whole heart and I would say thank you." 

Jisung squints at Minho and then squints back down at the hoodie he is wearing. Jisung had no idea that somebody else also stole Minho's hoodies. Jisung pouts, glancing down at his fabric covered fingers. Perhaps he had some strong competition.

"The worst part is he's completely dense. He may be a whiz at producing songs and writing lyrics but he hasn't even noticed that I've been flirting with him for the past year!" Minho groans out in frustration. Jisung snickers. The person Minho likes must be a total dumbass. 

"I love him so much, he's my tiny baby squirrel! When I see him I just want to wrap him up in my bundles and protect him from all the evil in the world! Soonie, I love him so much, what do I do?" Minho ends off, staring at Soonie pleadingly. Soonie seems to consider for a moment before reaching out a tiny paw and softly booping Minho on the nose. 

Jisung flinches when Minho's body thumps loudly as his back makes contact with the floor. Minho still has Soonie grasped in his hands, a feat in itself, but Minho's eyes radiate happiness. And maybe Jisung is slightly jealous of the person who can bring so much happiness to the older boy.

"You're the best Soonie that was a great idea! We'll roleplay. I be me and you be him okay?" Minho exclaims enthusiastically and the little kitten mews back determinedly in response. Jisung can't help but coo at the scene, both owner and cat are truly crackheads.

Minho looks extremely serious all all of a sudden and Jisung sobers up. Minho stares at the kitten deeply before asking, "Han Jisung, will you go on a date with me?"

Jisung reels back in surprise causing him to fall backwards onto the floor. His flailing foot makes contact with the door, causing it to slam open and also causing an exclamation of "What the fuck?" to emanate from the said room.

Jisung lies down on the floor, attempting to act casual as he could with a tiny kitten crawling over his chest and his fluffy blonde hair splayed all over his forehead. Jisung answers Minho's worried gaze with a "Wassup man," and throws a peace sign at him. Minho does not look amused.

The sound of Minho's worried exclamations of "You're a fucking idiot Jisung-ah! Did you get hurt?" is all drowned by the one thought. Minho likes him?

"Yes hyung," Jisung answers dreamily ignoring Minho's baffled expression. "Of course I'll go out with you hyung!"

Jisung takes delight in seeing Minho's cheeks colour quickly, the older boy looking abashed and shy and not at all like his confident gay image.

"So you really heard all of that, huh?" Minho asks, rubbing the back of his neck in awkwardness.

Jisung notices his hesitation and flies up immediately, launching the poor kitten off his chest. "You know what they say hyung, no takesies-backsies you gotta take me out on a date now," Jisung teases.

At the sight of Minho's retreating back, Jisung is highly offended. "Hyung why are you leaving me?" he whines, hands making grabby motions at the older boy. Minho sighs and picks up his big baby. "Why do I even like you?" Minho asks, faux annoyance colouring his voice.

"Why don't you ask Soonie?" Jisung suggests, smirking. Jisung lets out a huff as the older boy throws him onto his bed before crawling in with him.

"Is that really how you treat your boyfriend?" Jisung complains loudly, glaring at the older boy.

"Who said I was your boyfriend?" Minho asks, eyes suddenly cold.

Jisung sputters in disbelief, staring at the older boy with widened eyes. "Didn't we just agree to go on a d-" Jisung starts but is cut off by Minho's arm snaking around his waist, pulling him closer. 

"I was just kidding baby, now nap with me," Minho demands and Jisung is too lazy to argue back. Jisung is flustered at the nickname but settles against Minho's hold nonetheless. Jisung snuggles back against the older boy, enjoying the warmth emanating from his body. 

Jisung hums contentedly when he feels two tiny lumps settle in between their bodies. They truly were a family, he, Minho, Soonie ,and Doongie no matter how unorthodox. Perhaps it was due to their strong bond with each other or perhaps it was due to their communal love of cat naps, Jisung can't really place his finger on it. All Jisung knows is the love between them is real.

\--

"Minho hyung you're such an ass! You called me short and dense! I hate this fucking family!"

"Everything I said was true and you can't deny it hunty. And don't lie you love this family."

"Okay fine you win this round." and then softer "I like you."

"I like you too. Now shut up and go back to sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed it!! kudos and comments make my day so Blease do


End file.
